KND meets Xiaolin Warriors
by Numbuh Clamundomiko
Summary: well they meet each other and make a great team.
1. The beginning

**KND Meets the Xiaolin Warriors**

**A/N: Well this story is about Codename: KND meeting the Xiaolin Warriors. Eventually they all work together and make a team. I'm going to need help so I'll ask it right now. What should their team be called? It has to be cool and "amazing". It also starts in Xiaolin Showdown; they first get sheng gong wu. Well plz help. A way to help is to review. Thank You. And also thanks for couple.freak. And also theirs sheng gong wu that might be in the show you might recognize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Codename: Kids Next Door or Xiaolin Showdown.**

The Prologue

It starts in the Xiaolin Temple. Dojo began to shake.

"I'm shaking weird today, maybe it's an interesting wu. Actually there's two today" Dojo said.

Kimiko takes out a scroll and says,

" The Sands of Time. This allows you to travel back or forward in time."

"Well let's try and get it before Jack gets it" says Raimundo.

Kimiko takes another scroll.

"The Door of Dimensions. This allows you to travel through other dimensions" Kimiko says.

"Well I think the Door of Dimensions is more important. You can go to a different dimension! I wonder if there's a dimension with a lot of steak?" Clay says.

"Well you should get leaving." Says Master Fung.

"I'll take the Toung of Saipee." Omi said.

"I'll take the Sword of the Storm." Raimundo said.

"I'll have the star of Unabi please." Said Kimiko.

"The 3rd Arm Sash would help" Clay said.

"Well that's everyone. Lets go." Dojo said.

**A/N: Well plz review and this is just a prologue. Ok review. I'm going to end chapter.**


	2. The Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: This is where they have a Xiaolin showdown. After chapter it's going to be when the Xiaolin Warriors meet so be reviewing cause it's going to be a good story.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Xiaolin Showdown or Codename: Kids Next Door.

Jack Spicer!

Dojo started flying towards the sheng gong wu. The Xiaolin warriors all took out their sheng gong wu to get ready. They landed and no one was there. Jack Spicer wasn't there. But the door of Dimensions was free to get. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko went to get the sheng gong wu. All of the warriors grabbed hold of the Door of Dimensions. But the warriors weren't the only people to grab it. Jack Spicer was holding on to it too. He was also holding on to the Sands of Time. It's 4 against 1!

"We can beat you easily since it's 4 versus 1," said Raimundo

"Guess again," Jack Spicer evilly said.

All of a sudden 3 more people came. The Fat Ninja, Katnappe, and Robot Chameleon.

"Dang now it's 4 against 4" Clay said, "Well lets try"

"4 versus 4 showdown" Jack said.

"The team that falls down the building loses" Raimundo said.

"I am very afraid that I will fall this tall building" said Omi.

"Don't worry little fellar. We use our "magical" powers to not fall down," Clay said.

Omi said, "Ok if you say so."

"I use the Sword of the Storm." Raimundo said.

"I use the Star of Unabi." Said Kimiko

"I use the Toung of Saipee." Said Omi

"And I use the 3rd Arm Sash" Clay said

"Fine, I will use the Monkey Staff," Jack said.

"And you guys get one Sheng Gong Wu from the bag."

All of a sudden the fat ninja, Katnappe, and Robot Chameleon started fighting to get in the bag. The fat ninja took the Changing Chopsticks. Katnappe took the Golden Tiger Claws. And Robot Chameleon took the Eye of Dashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, a tall building came from the ground carrying them.

"Gong I Tempai!" Everyone shouted

Then a fight started. The fat ninja came out first because when Raimundo was using the Sword of the Storm on Robot Chameleon, Fortunately the fat ninja used his Changing Chopsticks and became small, and he was next to Robot Chameleon. And then the fat ninja got blown away from the building and landed on a truck full of pudding. After the fat ninja got off Katnappe was second. She got off because when she used her Golden Tiger Claws and went in the portal, Clay came in the portal to. Using the 3rd Arm Sash, Clay grabbed on to Katnappe and threw her out of the building and into an open roof store full of soft beds. Then came down Robot Chameleon. That happened because when Robot Chameleon changed into Kimiko and Robot Chameleon was close to the edge, Kimiko saw a wire. She used her Star of Unabi to aim at the wire. Fortunately he turned off, but he didn't fall out of the building. So Kimiko just happen to push him off. The last was Jack. Omi used his Toung of Saipee to bring a female monkey. Since Jack used his monkey staff and had the instincts of a monkey, he fell in love with the monkey. That was the way to distract him. Then Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay attacked him with all their Sheng Gong Wu. And Jack fell of the building and the Xiaolin Warriors won the Xiaolin Showdown and the Sheng Gong Wu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: end of chapter 2. Sorry I didn't update in such a long time. PLZ REVIEW. Remember that the next chapter is when Xiaolin Showdown and Kids Next Door meet.


	3. The OTHER Dimension

A/N: This is could be on of the best chapters I could've written. Try to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Codename: Kid's Next Door

"Yes!!!!! We got most of their Sheng Gong Wu. Jack's only down to one, Orb of Tornami" Raimundo shouted with joy.

Then Clay wondered, "Hmmm… There is something mysterious about this Door of Dimensions. When I use the Eye of Dashi on it, you can't see through the door"

Omi opened the door and all there was is black. He put a white rock inside the door and then it just disappeared.

"Strange, nothing happens it only disappears out of nowhere. Maybe we should try it," said Omi.

Then Kimiko told Clay and Raimundo, "Maybe we should. Although it can possibly keep us stuck in the dimension forever, we should give it a try"

"Your right, but if we get stuck forever, It's all Kimiko's fault," said Raimundo.

Master Fung told everyone to take the Sheng Gong Wu in case it's a dangerous place.

"Well let's hope not," said Clay

"Ready?" Raimundo asked.

"Ready," the others said.

They all jumped in the door and disappeared.

"Good luck my shaolin warriors. I hope you will be able to come back," Master Fung said.

"WHOAAAAA" All of them shouted.

All of a sudden they went into the dimension where adults ruled the world. The world where the Kids Next Door (KND) was fighting the ice cream men.

They fell far from the Kids next door, but they still saw them fighting the ice cream people.

"I think what's best is helping those kids," said Omi.

"Ok" said all of the others.

They all ran towards the KND.

"Were here to help you fellas" Clay told Numbuh 1 and 5

They didn't response, they were too busy fighting.

While Clay tried to talk to the KND, Omi used the Toung of Saipee and called for 4 bears. They quickly ran away as fast as they could.

Then Numbuh 2 said, "Holy chili dogs! That's hecka awesome! How did you make it?!"

"Umm we didn't make it. We got it… Not make it,"

"Then who did?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Dashi… but he died a long time ago," Clay responded

"Then how in the world did you get it" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Umm… Shaolin Showdowns?" Kimiko said.

Then Numbuh 5 said, "Do you have anymore?"

"Way more. Do you happen to have a base or anything?" Raimundo told them.

Numbuh 4 said, "A tree."

"May we see where it is?" Omi asked them.

"Maybe… umm, sure!"

A/N: I finally wrote the chapter in 1 year probably… Well hope you like it. PLZ REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: The Tree house

A/N: Wow I haven't wrote in such a long time

A/N: Wow I haven't wrote in such a long time. I forgot a lot about Xiaolin Showdown but ill try to remember.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Codename: Kid's Next Door

The Kids Next Door and the Xiaolin Warrior stood behind the door of the tree house.

Raimundo stared at the tree house. "Whoa that's a tree house? Tree houses are pretty big! I thought they were small!"

"Well not all tree houses are like this. Other tree houses can be small, wide… Ehh never mind" Numbuh 4 responded to Raimundo's question.

Numbuh one came to the Xiaolin Warriors and explained to them the rules in the tree house. In the end he just had to say one more rule, "The last rule is to never ever ever ever touch anything! Unless we say so."

As they entered the tree house you would hear lots of oohs and ahhs, but mostly by Omi. There were a lot of questions asked by the Xiaolin Warriors like "What's that?" or "What does that thing do?" and even "Can I touch that" when they were instructed not to. They didn't go everywhere in the tree house because the still thought they might be enemies. Although they didn't attack or anything they still thought it could be a surprise attack. So then they didn't show them the weapons room or the Hangar of all the heavy weapons and super cool ships and planes (I made that up)

When the tour was finished, they all went to the main room. All of a sudden the alarm came off and the room was flashing red.

Omi said surprisingly, "What's happening?!"

The KND started working and finding out what was happening.

Siren Siren "Father is planning to destroy moon base" "Red Alert" The tree house kept saying over and over again.

"Who's this Father fellar?" Clay asked the KND.

Numbuh 2 quickly replied, "He's our worst enemies. He is filled with flames (literally) and fury. And he's trying to attack moon base."

"Fire? We can beat fire we have ice and wind powers on our Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo exclaimed to tell them that they have the plan.

Numbuh 4 looked confused and asked, "Man, is this stuff Japanese or Chinese? Like this Shen Gong Wu stuff."

Numbuh 3 quickly popped up and answered "It's Japanese"

"Ok so you guys can defeat Father with your little Gong stuff?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Clay replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Are you completely sure?" Numbuh 2 asked them back.

"Were sure, ok!" Raimundo shouted out.

Numbuh 1 said leadingly, "Ok team lets go get Father!"

Raimundo lazily replied, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"That guys annoying" Numbuh 5 whispered in Numbuh 2's ear.

A/N: I finally wrote the chapter! Man I haven't wrote in 2 years. I've been busy playing Combat Arms and doing homework. : Please Review.


End file.
